Teams example for L-8 1-50
Physical Teams: by Goodurden and the Discord Team Requirement: * All Sun but the DM. Its easier to keep the DM at Moon. * Speed '''↓''' immunity on Priest 1, Demon Blade * Red badge on Blazing * Scorch Immunity on Priest 1, Priest 2, KT1, KT2, Dragon Hunter 1, Nightingale, Blazing(Torrent) * 40% hits+ on all * Important Order of HP to follow: Blazing higher then God2*possibly also God1* but less then Priests/KT 1, LH lower then God 1 *Equipment: 6-7+ [[Saint Fighter's Plate Mail|Plate]] , 2-3 [[Saint Rune-keeper Armor|Rune-keeper]], 6 [[Heart of Lava]], 2 [[Ultimate Echo|Echo]],'' ''1 [[Swiftness Boots]], 1 [[Slaughter Axe]], 2 [[Absurdity Breaker]], 2 [[Eternal Storm]](Other hammers will do but those are prefered) '''Day 1 Floors 1 to 23 (Tickets 15 or *16) :''' Tickets: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]](ImmuX2), [[Priest 2 L8 Day1|Priest 2]](AR/Heal/Scorch), [[Priest 3 L8 Day1|Priest 3]](Res/dex/heal), [[KT 1 L8 Day1|KT 1]](Shield/Scorch), [[KT 2 L8 Day1|KT 2]](Scorch), [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]](Scorch), [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]], [[Lava 1 L8 Day1|Lava 1]], [[BM L8 Day1|BM]], [[Gale L8 Day1|Gale]](Scorch), [[DH 1 L8 Day1|DH 1]](Sorch), [[DH 2 L8 Day 2|DH 2]], [[Legendary Hunter L8 Day1|Legendary Hunter]], [[Demon Blade L8 Day1|Demon Blade]](SPD). *You can also bring an extra BM to sac on floor 3 just to be safe. * 1 : Hit > Patk > Status *Hits take priority every time you need 20% hits or 10 but more risky * [[2-L8|2]] : [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * [[3-L8|3]] : [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * 5 : Hit > Patk > Status * [[6-L8|6]] : [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * [[7-L8|7]] : [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Lava 1 L8 Day1|Lava 1]], [[DH 1 L8 Day1|DH 1]], [[DH 2 L8 Day 2|DH 2]] (2:00 Lowest) * 9 : Patk > Status * [[10-L8|10]]: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * [[11-L8|11]]: Round 1 [[Demon Blade L8 Day1|Demon Blade]] (2:30 All) * Round 2: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * 13: Patk > Status * [[14-L8|14]]: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * [[15-L8|15]]: Round 1: [[Priest 2 L8 Day1|Priest 2]], [[Gale L8 Day1|Gale]], [[DH 1 L8 Day1|DH 1]] (2:30 All) * Round 2: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[KT 1 L8 Day1|KT 1]], [[KT 2 L8 Day1|KT 2]] (2:30 All) * 17: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status''' * [[18-L8|18]]: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[Legendary Hunter L8 Day1|Legendary Hunter]] (1:40 Lowest) * [[19-L8|19]]: [[Priest 3 L8 Day1|Priest 3]], [[Lava 1 L8 Day1|Lava 1]], [[BM L8 Day1|BM]](Spider Net), [[DH 2 L8 Day 2|DH 2]] (1:30 Lowest) * 21 : '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status''' * [[22-L8|22]]: Round 1: [[BM L8 Day1|BM]](Life Ex.) (2:30 All) Round 2: [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] (2:30 All) * [[23-L8|23]]: Rouns 1: [[Lava 1 L8 Day1|Lava 1]], [[Priest 1 L8 Day1|Priest 1]](ImmuX2), [[KT 2 L8 Day1|KT 2]](Scorch/Taunt) (Must be sac anyway for Day 2) * 23: Round 2: [[KT 1 L8 Day1|KT 1]](Shield/Taunt), [[Priest 3 L8 Day1|Priest 3]], [[Blazing L8 Day1|Blazing]], [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]] or [[God 1 L8 Day1|God 1]] if Blazing is highest HP (1:30 Lowest) Retreat KT if can ***Need to make sure his not the lowest HP every death touch Left over: [[God 2 L8 Day1|God 2]], [[DH 2 L8 Day 2|DH 2]], possibly also [[KT 1 L8 Day1|KT 1]] IF can retreat (kinda hard but nothing hurt to try) '''Day 2 Floors 23 to 38 (Tickets 13)''' Requirement: Work in progress > TEAM Vid Tickets: God 1, Blazing, CK,, Mare, DK, BM, Gale, Priest 1(Res), Priest 2(Heal), Sage 1, Sage 2, Lava, DH 1 * [[23-L8|23]]: Round 3: DK(Taunt/Skill 1), Priest 1(Res), Blazing, God 2 ***Make sure Blazing, God 2 are healed over Mare before killing 23 (1:30 Lowest) * 25: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status''' * *[[26-L8|26]]: Blazing, God 1, God 2, Mare OR KT and Gale instead of God 1 and Mare < if not lowest HP. If so God 2 will die * [[27-L8|27]]: Priest 1, Blazing, God 1, God 2 or Gale if God 2 died on 26 * 29: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status''' * [[30-L8|30]]: BM * [[31-L8|31]]: Round 1: Round1: CK(scorch/taunt/heal), Gale | Priest + LH or BM or best left over * Round 2: DK, Sage1, Sage 2, Lava | (Neg Heal gear*?) * 33: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status''' * [[34-L8|34]]: Priest, Lava, DH1, DH2 * [[35-L8|35]]: DK(Stun), Lava, Sage 1(AE for adds, res down for boss), Sage 2(AE) | Loose one at random? * 37: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status''' * [[38-L8|38]]: Round 1: Pope(res), Lava, Sage 1 or 2 or both if both alive or ?BM? Stil alive and to fit some where: God 1, God 2, Blazing, KT, Mare , ?BM?, DH 1, DK< depends who is lost on 35 Left over ticket: '''Day 3 Floor 3 (Tickets ?)''' Requirement: Tickets: * [[38-L8|38]]: Round 2: Priest (res), Blazing, God, God or Priest (res), Sage (res down alt with Holy Strike), Lava, Gale (werewolf). * [[39-L8|39]]: Round 1: Gale, Sage (res down), Priest (heal), Lava. Need to get below 50% hp. Retreat Gale at 6 minutes! * Round 2: Gale, KT (AR pen hammer), Mare (god spike!), Barb (280 axe) * 41: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status (Power Blessing)''' * [[42-L8|42]]: Round 1: BM with world staff. Crown not needed. Left over ticket: '''Day 4 Floors (Tickets ?)''' Requirement: Tickets: * [[42-L8|42]]: Round 2: Priest (heal), Blazing, God, God or Gale. * [[43-L8|43]]: Round 1: DK, Priest (heal, dot), Lava (tree staff, crown), Sage (resist down alt with Holy Strike). Sage using Absurdity Breaker (320 res pen hammer) Left over ticket: '''Day 5 Floors (Tickets ?)''' Requirement: Tickets: * [[43-L8|43]]: Round 2-3?: DK, Priest (heal), Sage, Lava. If dot priest then lava more hp than attack Sage and use tree staff/crown. If non dot priest have attack Sage more hp than lava. Sages use 320 res pen hammer. * 45: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status (Power Blessing), if no status option choose MATK.''' * 46: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status (Power Blessing)', if no status option choose MATK.''' * 47: '''If 10-20% hit, try for Status (Power Blessing)''', ''if no status option choose MATK.''' Left over ticket: '''Day 6 Floors (Tickets ?)''' Requirement: Tickets: * [[48-L8|48]] Round 1: DK, Priest (max heal), HWD, Sage if MATK high or Gale if status high. Hp only matters on DK as its a single attack vulnerable to taunt. * 48 Round 2: repeat as round 1 * 48 Round 3: repeat as round 2 Left over ticket: Magical Teams for Farm Requirement: * '''Day 1 Floors (Tickets ?)''' '''Day 2 Floors (Tickets ?)''' '''Day 3 Floor (Tickets ?)''' '''Day 4 Floors (Tickets ?)''' '''Day 5 Floors (Tickets ?)''' '''Day 6 Floors (Tickets ?)''' =